dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Watchmen Vol 1 12
* * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** * Squid Other Characters: * Aline * Bernard * Bernie * * Derf * Gloria Long * ** Seymour David * * Joey * ** Detective Steven Fine ** Detective Joe Bourquin * Locations: * ** Karnak * ** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *The title of this issue is from "Santies" by John Cale. A passage from "Santies" appear at the end of the issue: "It would be a stranger world, a stranger loving world, to die in." *On one of the news broadcasts mentions of "A pregnant woman, convinced her unborn child was eating her..." This is a call back to issue #8 where Hira Manish talked to Max Shea about "Illustrating that sequence where the young chew their way out of their mother's womb was quite an experience." *The silhouette of Daniel and Laurie embracing each other is strongly reminiscent of the Hiroshima lovers graffiti. *At Sally's retirement home, there is a TV showing the Outer Limits episode, "The Architects of Fear." The episode was the basis for the ending of Watchmen, in which editor Len Wein stated that Alan Moore stole the ending from the episode. Len Wein disliked reusing the episode's ending and quit the Watchmen series when Moore refused to change it.Ho, Richard (November 2004). "Who's Your Daddy??". Wizard (Wizard Entertainment) (140): 68–74. Wein later wrote Before Watchmen: Ozymandias and specifically referred "The Architects of Fear" as an in-universe source of Ozymandias' idea, as a jab at Moore. *On page 1, near the top of the Pale Horse concert poster is a blood smear identical to that on The Comedian's smiley face badge. *On page 6, the outlet of a spark hydrant on the ground has a splatter of blood which, combined with the two outlet holes for eyes and lower curve for the smiling mouth, bears a striking resemblance to the smiley face. *On page 24, following Rorschach's disintegration by Dr. Manhattan, the vaporous blood rising from his remains intersects with an icicle hanging from a circular entrance to Karnak, a hoverbike in the foreground, and a slightly curved line inside the entrance, resembling the smiley face. *On the very last page, Seymour spills ketchup from a hamburger on his smiley face T-shirt, which stains the smiley face in just the same way that the original badge was stained by the Comedian's blood. | Trivia = *In the movie adaptation, the ending was changed from using a genetically-engineered squid monster to kill half of New York City, to exploding energy reactors with Dr. Manhattan's energy in it in various cities across the globe; in which Dr. Manhattan is then framed for the disaster. *The letters on the Institute for Extraspatial Studies building that are not cover in the "alien's" blood (and including the “L” formed by the newspaper corner floating over the scene) spell out: "OR ALL DIE." *Veidt's cry of triumph happens under the painting of Alexander the Great cutting the Gordian Knot (12:19:7). This panel shows Veidt and his uplifted arms form the hands of a clock positioned just before the hour of midnight, with the severed knot between them. *Veidt is making a somewhat inaccurate paraphrase of the (12:20:1). * The Gunga Diner has been replaced by a new restaurant call Burgers 'N' Borscht, reflecting the new friendliness between the United States and the Soviets. * On the New Utopia's playbill, it reads "Tarkovsky Season This Week: The Sacrifice and Nostalgia." is a 1986 Swedish film, directed by Andrei Tarkovsky, about an upcoming holocaust and peoples' reactions to it. *The spot where Bernard had his newsstand and the spark hydrant Bernie sit against it are replaced by a automated newspaper vending machine and newer, sleeker spark hydrant. *The "One World One Accord" poster is seen replacing the old nuclear fallout shelter sign, which further symbolize the new world order. *When Seymour walks back to the news office, there is a graffiti that reads "Watch the Skies." This is a reference to the phrase "Keep watching the skies" that was used in 1950's sci-fi movies. *There is a newspaper showing a picture of President Nixon and Soviet leader shaking hands along with the headline "NY Survivors Reveal Nightmares Under Hypnosis" (12:31:5). Right next to it is a discarded Tales from the Morgue comic book. This is a joking reference to Tales from the Crypt horror comic published by EC Comics, and its appearance may reflect a shift in comics readers' tastes from pirate tales to horror. *The "RR" Presidential candidate running against Richard Nixon is revealed to be film actor rather than Ronald Reagan. Hector Godfrey's remark: "Who wants a cowboy actor in the White House?" is obviously an ironic commentary on the fact that, at the time Watchmen was published, there was a cowboy actor, Ronald Reagan, in the White House. | Recommended = | Links = }}